


Among a Crowd

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, bp!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted <a href="http://cleverthanher.tumblr.com/post/72694292226/anonymous-prompted-bp-kurt-squirting-dirty">on tumblr</a>: bp!kurt, squirting, dirty talk, college!klaine (but not in a relationship), sensitivity kink pls and thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among a Crowd

Blaine doesn't know what he's doing here.

It's a Friday night, and he's standing in the middle of a crowded kitchen, holding a red Solo cup full of lukewarm beer. He's nonchalantly leaning against the counter, which is strewn with empty cans and sticky with spilled drinks. There's a Nicki Minaj song playing, the bass line thrumming through the house and Blaine's subconsciously tapping his foot along with it.

He's debating whether or not it would be rude to pull out his phone (even if nobody's talking to him, having a phone out might scare off any potential conversationalists) when he's pushed forward, the cup jolting with his movements and spilling on the person beside him.

He looks up to see who pushed him, but all he finds is a sea of people, talking and grinding and wait, is that girl in the corner not wearing _anything?_ Blaine squints to try and get a better look, curiosity more than desire, but his attention is drawn back when someone taps on his shoulder.

Blaine turns his shoulders and there's a guy standing in front of him, a few inches taller and wearing a tight denim shirt with an asymmetrical collar, (Blaine kinda wants to ask him where he got it from) complete with a black bowtie and... a lovely stain on the side from where Blaine spilled his beer on him.

He looks up at the guy and yeah, he's so not impressed.

"I—I am so sorry," Blaine stutters out and dammit, why did the guy that he spilled his drink on have to look like _that?_ "Do you need a napkin or water? I could probably get you some seltzer, it's a kitchen after all so —"

"Look," the guy cuts Blaine off, his voice patient and cool, "this shirt was vintage McQueen and I'd rather lose it than risk adding even more liquid to it. My pants, however, are a different story."

The guy twists sideways, showing Blaine the stain on the side of his (wow, _really_ tight) black pants.

"I'll help you clean them. Sorry— _again,_ " Blaine breaks off awkwardly, finding a stray napkin and starting to make his way through the crowd to the kitchen sink.

He turns to see if the guy is following him, and instead he's standing right where they were before, waving for Blaine to come back. When Blaine just looks at him, confused, he sighs and grabs Blaine's wrist, leading him through the crowd and up the staircase.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bathroom," the boy says, speaking loudly over the music. "I'm not cleaning my pants in the kitchen when something else is most likely going to be spilled on me again while I'm doing it."

He tries the first door on the left, jiggling the knob, but it's locked and Blaine can hear moans coming through the wooden door. They eventually find a bedroom with a washroom attached, and Blaine holds the door open for him ("After you," he'd said, gesturing in, and the boy had quirked the side of his mouth up) before closing the heavy double doors.

Blaine goes to sit on the edge of the queen-size bed as the boy heads into the attached bathroom. "I'm Blaine, by the way," he calls out, hoping he can be heard over the running water from the tap.

The boy peeks his head out. "Kurt."

They don't say anything more, and Blaine sits there in awkward silence (now would definitely not be the time to pull out his phone), wishing Kurt to say something.

"So what brings you here?" Kurt calls out, over the sound of the running water.

"My friend, Wes, he's pretty good friends with the guys who own the house. Sam and uh..." Blaine trails off, trying to remember the name of the other person.

"Puck," Kurt fills in helpfully as he wrings the water out of the pants.

"Yeah, him. Noah Puckerman. Why are you here?"

"I went to high school with both of them," Kurt says. "We were in Glee Club together." Blaine wants to ask him where he went to high school, maybe they even competed against each other in a show choir competition (and god, wouldn't that be ridiculous?), but he holds back and says nothing.

The water finally shuts off, and Kurt comes into view, draping his pants over a towel rack in the bathroom.

Blaine tries to avert his eyes but he's been in college for two months and hasn't had the privacy to jerk off since getting here, so he's a little desperate. Kurt's legs are long and lean, leading to a plump, round ass encased in tight red briefs with a white band. Kurt's struggling getting his pants balanced on the rack, and they crumple into a heap on the floor once he lets go. Blaine hears Kurt swear, and he's about to offer his help when Kurt bends over to pick up his pants.

Blaine whimpers and resists the urge to get up and just grab his ass, when he looks down further and notices the absence of a bulge. Instead, there's just smooth skin and a wet spot covering it.

"...see, Blaine?"

Shit, Kurt's saying something and Blaine has _no_ idea what it was.

"Pardon?" Blaine says, putting the most politeness he can muster into his voice.

"I said," Kurt repeats, turning around, "'Do you like what you see?'"

Blaine's mouth goes dry, his eyes dropping and confirming what he had thought: Kurt has a pussy.

Kurt saunters forward, and _god,_ how can one person be that sexy? He reaches Blaine and puts a knee on either side of him, straddling his lap. His eyes are piercing, but challenging Blaine to say something.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine says shakily, gripping the bedspread to physically restrain himself from touching Kurt. "I wasn't looking."

Kurt arches an eyebrow in amusement. "Really," he drawls, "then how do you explain this?" He cups Blaine's bulge, where's he's half-hard and tenting his chinos.

"I..." Blaine trails off, face flushed. Kurt takes the opportunity to kiss Blaine, mouth soft against his, until Blaine grips Kurt's jaw and deepens the kiss, licking into his mouth.

Blaine's sucking on Kurt's bottom lip, nipping at it, when Kurt decides to slowly unzipe Blaine's chinos. He pulls Blaine's cock through the opening in his briefs and pants, letting it jut out through the fabric. Kurt licks his hand before grasping it, warm and firm, jerking him off with long pulls.

" _Oh,_ " Blaine whimpers against Kurt's mouth, hips jerking up into his fist.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Kurt whispers into his ear, collecting the fluid at the head of his cock and spreading it down the shaft.

"Will you suck me?" Blaine says, eyes rolling back at the thought of Kurt's wet, red mouth around his cock.

"Only if you reciprocate afterwards," Kurt replies cheekily, sliding down to his knees so he's level with Blaine's cock. "Though I'll warn you," Kurt says, in between soft kisses up his cock and lowering his voice, "I'm a squirter." Blaine groans, the thought of Kurt squirting all over his face making heat pool low in his belly and his cock throb.

Kurt's still teasing, sucking on the head and tracing the crown of Blaine's cock with his tongue. "You're so thick, baby," Kurt says, before he takes Blaine's cock into his mouth, lips stretched wide around the thick girth. He wraps his hand around the base of his cock, jerking what he can't fit in.

Blaine threads his hand though Kurt's hair, tentative at first, and firmer when Kurt doesn't protest. He guides Kurt's head as he sucks, up-down-up-down, moaning at the wet suction around his cock. Kurt pulls off, tapping the fat, slick head against his tongue, and it's a total cliche porn star move, but Blaine can't help but moan.

Too soon, he feels the heat build up quickly, and he tugs on Kurt's hair to warn him. "Fuck, Kurt, I—I'm close."

Kurt makes no move to pull off, so Blaine cries out and spills into his mouth, cock jerking as Kurt swallows wetly. He sucks Blaine until he's softened, Blaine gently pushing at his shoulders to tell him it's too much.

Kurt gets up from the floor and goes to lie back on the bed, resting against the soft pillows and spreading his legs so Blaine can see the wet spot on his underwear. Blaine decides against tucking himself back into his pants in favour of pulling them off completely, tossing them onto the floor before crawling to where Kurt's legs are spread.

"Have you ever eaten a pussy before, Blaine?" Kurt asks, almost conversationally as he reaches down to slide his underwear off. He spreads his legs again and looks up at Blaine, who's staring at him, mouth slightly open. Kurt takes his silence for what it is, and continues talking.

"Mmm, I thought so," he hums, spreading his folds with two fingers and letting Blaine get a better view. His pussy is flushed pink, the folds slick with the wetness drooling out from his hole. His clit is swollen-stiff, and Kurt whines when he pinches it between two fingers. He widens his legs and taps the bed in front of him, signalling Blaine to lie down there.

Blaine holds Kurt's thighs open when he's in position, just staring at his pussy. "What do I do?"

"Anything, Blaine. Just lick."

So he does, licking a stripe up the centre and feeling the softness of Kurt's pussy, tasting the wetness on his tongue. Kurt breathes out, stroking over Blaine's hair. "That's good, baby, keep going."

Blaine licks harder, lapping at his pussy and ending with a clumsy lick over Kurt's clit. That makes Kurt grip Blaine's hair suddenly, and he does it again, kitten-licking at his clit and tongue stroking softly at the smooth flesh. Blaine feels Kurt's thighs twitch and hears him breathe heavily before speaking.

"Suck it, Blaine, _oh god,_ suck my clit." Blaine assumes the little nub he's been licking at is Kurt's clit, and he draws it into his mouth, creating a suction with his lips as he runs his tongue all over and around it. Kurt cries out, arching his back and gripping Blaine's hair tighter, pushing his face against his pussy. "Fingers— _shit_ —fuck me with your fingers, Blaine."

Blaine presses two against the slackened hole, the wetness easing his glide in. He feels Kurt clench down and he imagines what his cock would feel like, so hot and wet buried inside Kurt's pussy. He fucks them in and out, listening to Kurt's cries get progressively higher pitched and the slick wet sounds of Kurt's pussy. He flicks the tip of his tongue against Kurt's clit as he adds a third finger, his tongue slip-sliding against the swollen flesh.

"So good, baby, such a slut for my cunt. Gonna feel so good with your thick cock fucking me," Kurt moans out, his hips rocking towards Blaine's face with each thrust as Blaine continues pounding his fingers into Kurt's hole. When he starts flicking restlessly at Kurt's clit, Kurt's thighs tense up around his head, and he barely has time to choke out a warning before Blaine's fingers are pushed out with a gush of fluid.

Kurt's squirting all over Blaine's face and the bedsheet, little gushes of fluid spurting out of his hole as Kurt moans and rubs at his clit. Kurt slips three fingers back into his hole and starts fucking himself roughly, Blaine just watching, before he squirts a second time, the fluid arching up and soaking Kurt's shirt. Kurt finally collapses against the pillows, tired from his orgasms, but Blaine's not about to let him stop.

He licks around Kurt's clit, feeling him shudder with oversensitivity.

"Blaine, I'm, _oh_ , sensitive," Kurt says shakily, trying to push Blaine away from his pussy. Blaine shifts down and mouths at his folds, licking up the juices before sucking a lip into his mouth.

"Such a dirty pussy, squirting everywhere," Blaine murmurs, licking at his entrance before dipping his tongue in. Kurt cries out so sweetly as Blaine licks inside and thumbs at his clit, the pain sharp but the pleasure overpowering it. When Kurt starts thrusting his hips up, wanting more as Blaine suckles on his clit, he gets up onto his knees.

He takes his cock in hand, stiff and wet at the tip, and strokes it lazily while looking down at Kurt. "I think your pussy wants more than fingers, Kurt. I think it needs a cock filling it up," Blaine says, running the head up and down Kurt's slick folds, making both of them whine.

Blaine places the head at Kurt's entrance, his swollen cock dark and ruddy against the pink of Kurt's pussy. He presses his cock in, the thickness stretching Kurt's pussy and making him moan at the feeling of being filled up.

"God, you're so,  _oh,_ tight," Blaine breathes out, fully in. He pulls out slowly, watching the way Kurt's pussy stretches and clings to his cock as he draws his hips out. His guides Kurt's hand to his clit, gasping out, "C'mon, Kurt, touch yourself for me."

Kurt rubs two fingers over his clit, lazily, looking up at Blaine where he's sweating, restraining himself from just fucking Kurt. "Blaine," Kurt says, gripping his thighs and pulling them up further, " _fuck me._ "

Blaine speeds up his hips, fucking into Kurt faster and making him whine as he strokes his clit. "God, your cock feels so good, Blaine. Feels like you're splitting me open," Kurt says with a short laugh. Blaine fucks in rougher, the heady smell of sex cloudy in the air as Kurt speeds up his strokes.

"Fuck, _oh god_ , oh, _oh_ , fuck, pull out," Kurt cries out, and Blaine draws his hips back, cock slick with Kurt's wetness. Kurt squirts again, small gushes that soak the bedsheet and Blaine's cock. He grabs his cock in hand and rubs it over Kurt's cunt as he squirts. "That's it, squirt all over my cock. You're so fucking _dirty_."

Kurt cries out as he comes one last time, a weak gush that trickles onto the blankets. Blaine shoves his cock back inside, setting a punishing rhythm as he holds Kurt's thighs wide open, pounding into his pussy. Kurt's clenching his cock in weak pulses, sobbing as he works his clit over again.

"Oh, _oh_ —fuck," Kurt moans as he comes again, Blaine's cock pushed out as he squirts, legs shaking from the exertion.

"God, you're fucking soaked," Blaine says, the wet slick noise too-loud in the quiet bedroom as he rubs his cock over Kurt's pussy. "One more, can you do one more for me, baby?"

He leans in and kisses Kurt gently, pushing the hair that's managed to escape from his coif away from his forehead. Kurt nods tiredly, ignoring the sharp sparks of sensitivity when he circles his clit.

Blaine slides in again, fucking to Kurt's whines as he touches himself, chasing the warm heat pooling in his belly. He soon comes with a sharp cry and a small gush of liquid, significantly less compared to his previous orgasms.

"Come in my pussy," Kurt says sluggishly and Blaine thrusts in deep before coming, cock jerking and spilling inside. When he draws his cock out, he sits back on his heels and looks as Kurt stretches his folds open with two fingers, a thin line of Blaine's come beginning to leak out of his gaping hole.

"Could you grab a washcloth?" Kurt gives Blaine his most charming smile. "They're in the cabinet under the sink."

Blaine gives him a look before giving in, getting up and padding over to the bathroom, bending down and looking through the cabinet for the promised washcloths. "Wait, how do you know there's extra washcloths here?"

Blaine walks back to find Kurt underneath the blankets, snuggled up against the pillow and leaning on one elbow. "This is my room, Blaine. I live here with Puck and Sam."

Blaine pulls back the blankets and hands the washcloth to Kurt, who makes quick work of wiping up the come from his pussy. "God, _Blaine_ , how much did you come?"

"Hey," Blaine says, affronted, "I haven't jerked off in two months. You can't blame a guy."

Kurt pauses his cleaning, turning his head to look at Blaine in disbelief. "Two _months_?"

Blaine shrugs. "I haven't really had time since getting here, and my roommate's always in, so..."

Kurt leans over Blaine to put the cloth on the nightstand, before curling into Blaine's side and resting against his bare chest. "This is going to be fun."

"What is?" Blaine asks, stroking the nape of Kurt's neck.

"We have to make up for the last two months," Kurt says simply, before amending, "but after a nap."


End file.
